Home Is Where The Heart Is
by theluckypasta
Summary: I don't write good summaries sorry: Adriane joins the fellowship when asked by an old friend. But being a female leaves everyone thinking she is useless how can she prove herself otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**Hi welcome to my Lord of the Rings fanfic thing majig. So first I'll start with the disclaimer! I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or else I would have a life signing books and be rich and all that what not. So I'm not sure if I want to do a Legolas romance thing, or have it be with a soldier. All I know is there is going to be some romance. So please review! Oh and ****this means thinking.**

** The leaves had recently fallen making every step end with a crunch. I closed my eyes taking in the smell and noises of the forest. I continued walking until a sudden horrible burning sensation over powered me. The pain was impossible to match and I could hear a distant screaming. Not a human scream, nor was it a scream in pain but a scream that was malicious and cruel sounding. As soon as the feeling had come it vanished. I gasped and fell to my knees in shock. Something was wrong. I ran towards the spot where I could hear something calling out to me in pain, in a horrible agony. As soon as I got there I saw nothing out of the ordinary. The voice calling out my name stopped, and the entire forest was silent.**

** "I just don't get it." **

"**Neither do I my child and yet I have a feeling there is more to this."**

"**What are we missing?"**

"**Only time can tell."**

***Flash Forward About 2 years***

** I remembered the, vision, from long ago after years it had seemed to go away but I didn't know it would happen until I was there. The battlefield was a blaze with fire that seemed to dance before my eyes leaving long shadows on the walls. The castle, my home our kingdom, everything was being destroyed. How were we going to fight an enemy so powerful and mighty? Elves I had known my short 9 years of life were dying and I couldn't do anything about it the feeling left a pit in my stomach, and even worse, the feeling of dread.**

"**Adriane!"**

"**Mother?" **

"**Adriane, honey we have to go hide now let us go quickly!"**

** My mother grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along towards one of many hiding places that I had ran through countless times before to avoid getting into trouble, I guess that they weren't actually so secret if my mother knew about them. We arrived into a small room that we crouched in my mother forcing me to the back. **

"**Mother I'm scared."**

"**Hush little one we will be safe here."**

** She sounded so confident I believed her until the footsteps of soldiers came. Not our soldiers, enemy soldiers. I remembered the first time they raided our home. At first we didn't realize it as an attack they were men, they wouldn't have any quarrel with elves. We were nothing but kind to these people. But then there came more of them, and more and more. And some weren't even humans they were orcs and goblins each holding weapons made in the most terrifying place in the world. Morrdor. I snapped back into reality as one of the soldiers gabbed my mother by her hair out of the room. She retaliated with her knife that she pulled from thin air like magic. She stabbed his arm and tried to fight another but there were to many.**

"**MOTHER!" **

"**Adri-"**

**Blood dripped from her mouth as the blade ran right through her. She fell on to the floor her white dress turning crimson as she laid in a pool of her blood. I was so shocked and filled with terror I didn't even react when the other soldier grabbed my arm probably to do the same thing to me as he had done to my mother. Suddenly my eldest brother burst in with our soldiers. First killing the one who had grabbed my wrist and was raising the knife, then the others, one by one. I didn't much care all I could see was my mother and how quickly I had lost her. I didn't do anything. I just let her die I didn't even try to help her. I was to weak. **

"**Adriane! Are you ok? Adriane!" **

***Fast Forward Again 13 years***

** The beast reared its head and roared tearing into the flesh of the man it just dragged off. I just needed one good shot… A twig snapped and in a second it was gone. I have spent weeks hunting this thing and trying to kill it and frankly,****I was ready to kill whatever made that noise and the beast along with it. I walked quietly towards the noise and saw… an old man with a grey beard, hat, and robes. ****Of all people... ****I walked into the clearing where he was oh so noisily calling my name. **

"**Gandalf…"**

"**Ah! Oh! Yes there you are." I startled him making me and him jump back.**

"**Yes Adriane now… Have you grown, last I saw of you, you were…"**

"**7."**

"**Yes 7… Have you had those visions again?"**

"**No"**

"**I am terribly sorry about your—"**

"**Don't worry about it… So what brings you here?"**

"**Yes on to the topic of business. We are having a meeting about the… Is it safe here?"**

** I looked around and tried to sense any danger but there was none just the faint trail of the beast that I had been hunting but, it was long gone now. **

"**No, Gandalf what is—"**

"**I have little time here just worry about what I have to say now. The ring has been found. A council is being held in Rivendell soon and we look for your arrival there. We will need your help."**

** It took awhile to let the words sink in. The ring. No wonder why Gandalf was worried. I had so many questions but all that came out of my mouth was, "Pardon?"**

"**Yes we have no time! Rivendell is but a days journey! I am lucky to have found you so close here we must go!"**

"**You have the ring of power?" **

"**Did you not just here me? Let's go!"**

** Gandalf rushed to a horse that was waiting steadily for his arrival. He mounted immediately and was looking at me to hurry. I whistled for my companion who was faster than lighting and appeared in a matter of seconds I mounted her. **

"**Go at a steady pace girl, normal horses can't keep up."**

**It's not my fault they're so slow.**

"**Please?"**

**Fine. You owe me some more oats.**

"**Deal."**

"**Let us ride hastily!" **

** The ride lasted around 7 hours with no breaks leaving Gandalf's horse exhausted. When we reached Rivendell it was nightfall. The moon was high in the sky and Elrond was waiting at the arch for us. **

"**Elrond I have brought help, please pardon the late arrival."**

"**Yes. Miriath told me you would be coming with help… But not with a mere child."**

"**Please Elrond I was born in battle I am not merely a child anymore as well."**

"**Very much so, I have your cousin show you to your room Gandalf we must talk."**

** He said this in such a commanding voice we obeyed him in a silent and orderly fashion. **

"**Ah Adriane it has been long."**

"**Yes Arwen considering…"**

** Her face saddened at this and she beckoned me to follow her to my temporary boarding. **

"**I believe you have been here before so you know where everything is, we should be eating in the mess hall soon."**

"**Thank you."**

"**You're welcome and call if you need anything."**

** She exited the room making the only noise to be heard the closing of the door. I cleaned up and got into fresh clothes that I left in my pack that I always had ready for emergencies. I quickly and silently walked to the dining hall before I ran into anyone who I knew to avoid any unnecessary conversation. When I walked in I saw many familiar faces and some very unexpected ones as well. Some of them were others elves and Aragorn of course but then…. I saw, Hobbits? What were hobbits doing here? The most unlikely of creatures and probably one of the most peaceful, was here attending a war council? It was dumbfounding nor did it make sense. I walked towards the empty table keeping my head low and face hidden as to avoid being noticed, but of course Gandalf. **

"**Adriane! Come say hello!" **

** So much for being stealthy. A sigh escaped my mouth and I walked over reluctantly towards the group.**

"**Yes, yes. So Adriane meet some friends of mine." **

** As soon as I got closer, a wave of pain eradicated from some unseen force. **

"**Scuse me a minute." **

** I couldn't take being there any longer so I ran off somewhere far in to one of the many pavilions in Rivendell. I was shaking so uncontrollably I couldn't even stand. I sat on the floor trying to shake off that horrible evil feeling that chilled the air. What was that?**

"**Are you alright?" A voice asked me I looked up very slowly. I stared into blue eyes that seemed remotely concerned. It annoyed me.**

"**Quite fine thanks."**

"**Are you sure milady? Would you be in any need of assistance?"**

"**No as I said I am quite alright thank you." He paused looking slightly confused.**

"… **Would you like to accompany me to the dining hall?" **

"**Erh, No I am not so hungry." What was his deal? He just wouldn't stop being so polite. I got even more annoyed.**

"**Alright I shall leave you then."**

** He walked off in the direction of the dining hall. Sheesh what a pretty boy. ****He has said nothing but kind words to you. ****A small voice in my head told me. ****Well? ****Shut up. Walking back to my room was a long walk. Rather longer than I had hoped I just needed some rest then everything would be alright. I'll feel much better in the morning…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Hello! Unfortunately I haven't had much inspiration at all. And I'm worried this chapter isn't going to be good. Oh and thank you brankel1 for reviewing my story it really means a lot to me. So here's the next chapter enjoy!

I heard the sound of soft, murmuring voices in the pavilion. My hood blocked most my vision increasing my agitation Gandalf insisted I wear my hood and men's clothing to hide my identity. When Gandalf is angry you shut your mouth and do what he asks, and he looked pretty mad. I walked in from the back going towards the very back.

"Do not seek out any attention. Try not to speak and observe only no commentary!"

"But- *insert stare of death here* Ok…"

No one seemed to really notice. What is some stupid thing men do? I leaned against the tree trying to act very casual. Yup that'll do it.

"Do they really have the ring?"

"Shhhhh! You never know who may be listening…"

So Gandalf wasn't kidding he really had found the ring… Careful this may be dangerous… I can handle this… What? Did the voice in my head really just… No impossible. I shook my head, and looked up. Elrond had just entered the pavilion and he had on a very serious expression.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, non can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo."

I was surprised to see that Frodo was in fact the hobbit sitting in the chair next to Gandalf. He looked shy and worried. He slowly and hesitantly brought the ring to the small table in the middle of the pavilion. The ring must have possessed him a little because when he got there he look tormented by giving up the ring, and he immediately ran back to his seat. His brow furrowed with worry. Hushed whispers filled the pavilion, everyone feeling the power of the ring. I winced feeling a horrible evil rising. A man wearing clothing with a Gondor seal stood and spoke,

"I had a dream… I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. Voices crying, doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane has been found."

He reached toward the ring Elrond cried out the man's name and braced myself as Gandalf spoke dark words straight from Mordor itself. The sky grew darker even though we were outside, and everyone was shrunk back into their seats.

"Never has anyone uttered those dark words here." Elrond said speaking with a scolding tone towards Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil."

"No it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor has long kept the evils of Mordor at bay! Give Gondor the ring and we shall weild it!"

"You cannot weild it! Non of us can! The one ring answers to Saraoun alone. It has no other master." Aragorn spoke firmly.

"And what, would a ranger know of this master."

The elf from yesterday spoke up in Aragorn's defense immeadiately. "This is no mere ranger he's Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe your allegiance."

"This is Isilidur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Sit down Legolas."

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The man replied and sat in his seat in silence.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

I didn't pay attention much after. They continued bickering. But I was watching Frodo. He seemed to be making up an impossible choice in his mind. Though I did hear the sounds of a dwarf trying to destroy the ring with an axe.

"I will take it!"

Gandalf became quite and stared at Frodo a deep sadness expressed upon his face. The pavilion grew silent. And all watched Frodo as he said once more,

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf spoke up and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"By my life or death I can protect you. I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

The man spoke once again to Frodo ruffling his hair.

" isn't going anywhere without me!"

"It seems entirely impossible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Wait we are coming too! And you'll have to send us tied up in a sac to separate us."

"Yes, you'll need some help with intelligence on this sort of message. Quest. Thing."

"Ah yes that is all well but I have another companion to add to this." Said Gandalf walking to the tree where I was standing. All eyes looked at me. Thank god I wore the stupid hood so no one could see my face. _No no don't walk over here! Don't…! _He grabbed my arm gently.

"Will you be accompanying as well?" Elrond asked me puzzled.

"Uh no- ow!" Gandalf had a very strong painful grip on my arm and said, "What he means is yes."

_He?_ He smiled at me and I glared at him. So that's why he asked me to hide my face. That was cruel Gandalf just plain old cold.

"Ten companions. You shall be called The Fellowship of the Ring!"

The council left each going their separate ways. What had Gandalf gotten me into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**Hello! So I've realized on the computer and the mobile app my font is all weird! Sorry! Not sure what happened but only some of the font seemed to work on the last chapter. I'm not sure what's up, but I will try my best to fix it! Thank you for the reviews hope you enjoyed! I also got really exciting news! I got call backs for the musical I auditioned for! Anyways just wanted to explain why I haven't been writing in a while and why I won't be if I get in. So let's get to it! Oh and Gracie I have put your idea in the story! So thanks for that suggestion I hadn't given much thought about it until you mentioned it so thank you! Please enjoy this next chapter not my best sorry!**

Gandalf walked at a brisk pace down the long hallway.

"Come quickly now!"

I started walking a little faster. Gandalf stopped in front of one of many, beautiful elven doors that led to god knows where. He pulled out a small key with many intricate designs, from his sleeve. Before unlocking the door he looked down both sides of the hallway, as if to check if we were being followed.

"Gandalf, why all the secrecy? Is something wrong?"

"Quiet we can't have someone hearing you with that voice."

"What? What's wrong with my voice?"

"Shh! Go quickly!"

He pushed me through the door and into a very large library. Why were we here?

"I understand you're wondering why we are here…We have to conceal your identity from the rest of the Fellowship. Yes you are wondering about that also, simply because of your heritage we will discuss this later but for now you'll need to hide!"

Gandalf ran across the room his footsteps echoing around the white marbled room. Grabbing a ladder, he climbed up it to a high row of books. He started looking through them opening each of them and skimmed through their dusty pages. I stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. I thought of speaking, but Gandalf had already yelled at me for even doing that… I could help him, but then I'd have to ask him what to look for. Damn. _Calm down. He will be done shortly. _Alright if you say so… I had gotten use to the voice in my head talking to me, but it was probably unhealthy to answer it.

"Ah! Yes here it is!"

He climbed down from the ladder, careful not to slip. He held a book in his hands, and skimmed through it with his finger sliding across the pages as he read.

"Yes yes… Come here. Let me see if this works… _Miriath noz a torra belhema! _Hmm… Let's see… It says wait approximately 10 minutes after spell is cast until speaking or blah blah… Well that gives enough time to finish the rest of your…disguise? Yes, let me see your dagger please."

I pulled it out from its hiding place in my boots. He held it in his hands his long slender fingers brushing over it.

"This should do nicely."

He grabbed the dagger by the hilt, and grabbed a strand of my long, silky hair… And began cutting it off.

"Ah!"

"No speaking now! We can't have a man with long hair now can we?"

He chuckled slightly and began cutting more strands of my hair. What type of demonic person would do such a thing!? Evil you are Gandalf… Evil… The voice in my head started laughing at me. _Ha ha aha… You are so tortured by such a small thing! It is quite funny! _No its not! _Oh yes it is! If my fur were to be cut… _Wait… Fur?

"Alright I think I did a decent job! But not to worry it will grow back in no time! Now would you like to give me your thoughts?"

"What type of crazy person are you! I…!"

He chuckled, a humorous glint in his eyes. My voice had grown very deep and I sounded like… No way! He didn't! _Oh he did… This is even better than the hair!_

"Gandalf! Ah!"

My voice had turned in to that of a man's. I did NOT like this! No I did not like this at all!

"And now you are a man! Your name shall be Adanon. You must keep your hood up at all times to prevent from being seen. The spell will wear off in about 3 months or so, but when it does no speaking afterwards! The Fellowship must not know! Understand!?"

I nodded my head. I didn't even want to hear that horrible voice…

"Good!"

I couldn't even process what just happened. Pulling my hood up and walked with my head down in shame. _Ha ha ha! I like your hair Adanon… _Oh shut up! Dragging my feet all the way to my room I lied down on my bed and waited for the dinner bells to ring. Until then I shall stare at this ceiling in shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**Yay font problem fixed! I think… Anyways Thanks for the reviews! I have about 1 consistent person but its good enough! Thanks brankel1 again! You're reviews are always appreciated! Please enjoy! **

"Adanon! Wait!"

Pippin and Mary were running towards me to catch up, on their small hobbit legs.

"Yes?"

I stopped and waited for them to catch their breath.

"Well… We… going… to ask… if…"

In between each word they were panting rather loudly. I waited several long minutes for them to finally catch their breaths.

"You see Pippin and I, are supposed to inform you of our departure for the Fellowship. Gandalf says we are leaving tomorrow morning, and that you best start getting ready."

"Alright thank you. You may go."

"Yes sir!"

The odd pair of hobbits walked back towards the bridge from which they came. _They took forever to catch their breath. _Oh leave them alone! If you were that height you would be panting too! _But I am that height. _That makes no sense… _You will understand in time_… I slapped my hand against my forehead. Me and the voice in my head argued for a while in which I was talking to myself rather loudly…

"Adanon? Who are you talking to?" Gimli said looking rather confused.

I turned around feeling very stupid. And of course there behind me stood Aragorn, Gimli, and pretty boy know it all.

"Erh no one… Just acting out a story I heard…''

_Good cover up know they'll think you're crazy too! _Shut up!

"Alright then…" Aragorn stared at me rather puzzled.

"So um, I'll get ready for tomorrow morning then see you tomorrow!"

I ran off god that was embarrassing! I walked into my room closing the door behind me and sighing. _Nice going!_ I cant believe I did that! _Me neither didn't think you were that stupid… _You're not helping! Tomorrow was going to be a very long day…

***Next morning***

We were being bid goodbye with a ceremony wishing us luck, and grace. A arch was standing in front of with two paths, left and right. I noticed Arwen stare at Aragorn with a deep look of sadness, he returned her gaze. It made me sad just watching them. I pulled my gaze away. I remember what it's like to see someone you love go into a war, and wonder if they'll ever come back to you. I wouldn't let Aragorn die. I had to let Arwen see him again, I couldn't let anyone else feel what I had to. It wasn't fair to them, they could make it, I know they can. Staring at the back of Borrimir's head we started moving towards the arch. I let Aragorn pass me standing in the back. Turning one last time, I gazed at the beautiful city of Rivendell, wondering if I would live to see it again. I turned back to the Fellowship as they started going to the right. I walked a little faster to catch up.

**Hello sorry I ended here… I know SO ANNOYING! I keep putting off the part where they actually leave which is why I will post the next chapter tomorrow! So you don't have to wait that long. Oh one more thing, can we just think about where the elves went? Pretend the elves were like here modern day, which country would they be? I bet they're British that would explain the accents… And why they are so good looking and tall… Oh sorry awkward. I apologize for the inconvenience. I love your reviews so please go ahead and review! Ok thanks bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

**Hello sorry for the shortness of the last chapter hope I can try and make it up to you. Sorry. Please review I hope you enjoy. **

We traveled for many, many hours. The Hobbits dragged their feet, with their heads looking down, drooping in exhaustion. It was a sorry sight. Gandalf and Frodo were in the lead, and we followed them through the wonderful forests and fields. We hadn't stopped for a break, or lunch yet and the sun was high in the sky. I stopped for a second looking up and trying to calculate what time it was. _Its 1:15, if you were wondering. _Thanks. _Well I didn't want you to strain yourself._ Thanks… _Anytime._ Smart ass… _I can hear you! _Shit… _That language!_ Bite me! _Gladly! _

"OW!"

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, that felt like an animal bite. I rubbed my arm and looked up to find the rest of The Fellowship looking at me in a very confused, and slightly scared for my insanity.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine"

I smiled sheepishly which they probably couldn't see due to the fact I had to still wear this stupid hood. Everyone continued walking through the long grass. I mentally scowled myself and that stupid voice. _What? You asked me to? _It's a metaphor. _Oops sorry._ No you're not. _You're right I'm not. _I sighed it wasn't worth my energy. I continued walking keeping to the back, still embarrassed. Pippin and Merry slowed down, walking by my side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're bleeding…"

"Huh what!"

I looked at my arm and it had marks, as if an animal had bitten me. It was bleeding where the teeth must've sunken into my skin. What the hell? What did you do!? I am trying to survive not kill myself before-! _Oh quit whining. I don't want to hear it. I'm already stuck with in and with your thoughts. _WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO-! _Pay attention. _I looked forward to see we had come to a stop.

"We'll rest here for a while and have some lunch." Gandalf announced.

I put my sack down my shoulders slightly achy. I began to unpack some of the food and hand it around. Wow. I don't think we'll have enough for tomorrow's breakfast if anything. I continued into my long train of thought.

"We'll need more food. We need to go hunting." Legolas said in that handsome, stupid, and smooth accent. _Whoa there. Don't hurt yourself. _

"Yes we shall…" Gandalf seemed to ponder the situation.

"Maybe we should go tonight. Rather than now it will take up valuable time, and a heavy load."

"It may also leave a scent trail." I said thinking of all the orcs or goblins that may be trailing us.

"Yes yes… Well as long as we have enough for lunch." Gandalf remarked.

We ate lunch quickly.

"We should get moving before sundown." Legolas noted looking at the sky.

"Let's."

We all got up the Hobbits grunting in exhaustion. We continued walking until the sun went down. I could see rather, perfectly in the dark. Even my scent was enhanced. I preferred darkness, with the moon high in the sky, the shadows dancing playfully. I looked up at the moon the sudden urge to run in my mind. _Calm yourself. Can't have you running wild. _I know…

**Legolas POV **

It was dark. The moon was shining, revealing its wonderful beauty. Adanon looked up at the sky as well. He seemed rather pleased of its presence. He was a very strange elf. He was an idiot sometimes. Gandalf had suggested he come and I was wondering if we were going to regret it. He sighed for the millionth time that day. He never showed his face. Possibly horribly scarred by a war. I breathed in heavily and got my bow out ready to go hunting.

"Alright I'll go see if I can find anything." Adanon said.

"Would you like me to go you might be exhausted." I replied. I wanted to go hunting very badly. I was getting agitated from walking at such a slow pace for so long.

"No its alright. I can handle it." He said.

He was really getting on my nerves.

**Aragorn POV **

Looking up from unpacking I saw the tension between Adanon and Legolas. Arguing about hunting and what not. I stared at Legolas who seemed to be in distress, and then I turned my attention to Adanon who I think (I couldn't read his expressions exactly) was just as upset about it as Legolas was.

"Why don't both of you go. See what you can find."

They both turned toward each other one last time, looking as if to say next time wait till next time. They both turned their attentions to the woods, and walked their separate ways.

**Pippin POV**

I am hungry… And tired, much to tired to even think about the next day. Hobbits were not meant for this type of travel. We enjoyed eating and drinking, and relaxing things that Hobbits were meant to be doing. None of this traveling across dangerous lands. I closed my eyes thinking of the Shire and all my friends back home. I sighed feeling exhausted. I couldn't wait to get back to the Shire IF we got back to the Shire.

**Adriane POV**

I continued walking about half a mile away from the campsite covering my tracks. I looked around and took off my hood. It had only been about 4 weeks and my hair had already grown down to the bottom of my rib cage, almost to my waist but not quite there yet. I tied it back slightly keeping it out of my face getting ready for the task at hand. I rubbed my hands together thoughtfully, looking for a good tree to climb. A big oak tree stood tall and proudly in the middle of the clearing. Getting ready I climbed up the tree, swinging from branch to branch, climbing higher and higher. I stopped 3 quarters of the way up I stopped looking around. I wanted to see where the most animals may be located. Unfortunately it was the opposite way I had just come from. The way Legolas just went. Just thinking about him made me want to hit something. _I'm sure he wanted to go out as badly as you did. _Hm. I suppose you're right. I climbed down and headed back the opposite way.

**Legolas POV **

Breathing calmed, arrow notched. This deer was mine. I was ready to take a shot until gentle footsteps came. Adanon. He almost ruined my chance of hunting, and then he- A beautiful woman came into view. She turned facing me her eyes a golden color. She dressed in was that, Adanon's clothing? Before I could get a better look she ran out of view. I chased her in the direction she was headed but she was long gone. Heading back to camp, I sighed in defeat. Oh well, I couldn't hunt anyways, to distracted. What if that really was Adanon? That would explain why he kept his, _her _face from view. I felt a sudden feeling of anger rise up in me. Why had she lied to us? She was a no good- I walked into camp to find Adanon with a deer hanging form his shoulder. How could she have… What? How was that possible? Maybe I was wrong. But she!

**Adriane POV**

Legolas stared at me in shock. Thank god I had stored that deer. 1 point for me 0 for him. Smirking I handed the deer to Aragorn.

"Nice catch would make a fine dinner" said Gandalf.

"Legolas?"

When we looked up he was gone. I could hear him stomping through the woods. My smirk grew wider. He would never catch anything on those feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter once again I apologize for it being so short! From now on I'm going to make the chapters longer so I will **_**try **_**to post every 3 days. If you would like to me to post more often message me or leave a review! Once again thanks to all the people who are reading! I also enabled people who don't have an account to review the story as well! So please review! It really means a lot! I would like to know if only 2 people are reading it would make me feel a little better so anyways please enjoy! **

The starry night made way for day, as the stars danced and faded away slowly. Dawn spread in the sky, making it a beautiful orange and pink. I felt the soft breeze brush across my face and hair, making me sigh, enjoying it soothing embrace. I would have to get back to the others soon. I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of morning dew on the grass. As I was relaxing another part of my mind checked around, trying to find any danger. The camp was fine, but bandits were walking toward trying not to make nay noise, but to me… They were louder than the clashing of swords. _Wait for them to get closer. _I know. _I'll help you out a bit if you want. _If I need it, I'll take up your offer, but I doubt I will. Silence. No answer back no remark, and for a second my mind was empty. I didn't realize it before but, it felt like two minds were being crammed into my head. Two… Opening my eyes, I held out my hand and waited for my sword to materialize. Two in one brain? Slash, cut of his arm. That would explain some things but how was it possible? What type of magic, could even do that? I ducked under his arm, and cut him across the ribs. Running past, slash the next guys leg. Pausing for a minute I checked if the others were alright. They weren't 8 were closing in fast. _Go don't worry I'll take over. _Why should I trust you? _I've been with you since you were 3, don't you think I would've killed you by now? _Alright… I blanked out temporarily, consciously there but physically not.

**Mary POV**

I woke up hearing a faint patter. Must be Adanon… I fell back into sleeps warm arms. Unfortunately sleep would not come and I felt the cold stone underneath me. Signing I sat up and blinked slowly. But something wasn't right… I was hungry that must be it! But I would have to wait for the others… Maybe if I asked Adanon, but… Where was he?

**Adriane POV **

Run, run, run! _I cant run any faster! Elf bodies don't run as fast as we do! You must be a little more patient! _Alright, but hurry? _I can only do so much. _Wait here it is! The clearing finally came into view. The bandits were close. We might not be able to get away. _Here yes? _Yes! My body stopped abruptly. I still wasn't in control, it made me feel panicky. What's wrong? Why aren't I in control yet!? _In minute it will take a couple of seconds. You have your voice right now. Legolas and one of the Hobbits has already awoken from slumber. _

"We have to go! Now!" I yelled attempting awake them… It worked.

Legolas raised his bow at me.

"Idiot!" I was frustrated and this was the last line, he was not getting in my way again.

"Who are you!?" he yelled, demanding me to tell him.

I don't take orders well. And he was now going to pay the price, but I wasn't the one who would dish it out to him. The bandits were right behind him.

"You're going to get us all killed!"

**Legolas POV **

"You're going to get us all killed!"

She yelled at me as if it was my fault. I've seen her before, while hunting. Except instead of a green her eyes were golden. It was beautiful and terrifying.

"Behind you idiot!"

I turned and slammed my bow, into his head, then neck and crack into the skull.

"Move Mary wake the others!" I yelled at him, hoping he would somehow get to them in time.

It was pointless yelling to him, they already had awaken from sleep and were already preparing for an attack. A flash of wavy, long, black hair flicked beside me. _She _had come. Fighting besides me, shocking how she actually knew how to hold a sword. A maiden should not understand the hardship of battle. Graceful almost a dance, swing, slash, dodge, cut. At least she had some experience in battle, now she won't get herself killed at least. They stopped coming toward us. Their footsteps had ceased. They didn't even turn around and run. I listened for footsteps approaching or running away. Nothing.

"Don't strain yourself."

I turned my head to look at her. She blinked once and her eyes turned back to the green color they had been before.

"They're gone. We got them. Don't worry there won't be any more coming."

"And how do you know that?" Aragorn questioned her with, a suspicious glare.

"I killed them all."

Their faces looked shocked. Mine would probably be too. I looked over at Gandalf, waiting for him to do something, say something.

"Well you could have at least concealed yourself a bit longer.

"There was no time for that." She was kneeling packing up Adanon's stuff. She started packing, it was as if she knew where everything was meant to go. No she did know where everything was meant to go.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. I turned towards him, I had almost forgotten he was there.

"This is your new companion. Or your companions new form, in your presence." He cleared his throat.

She stood up, and finally directed her attention towards the group, looking at each of us one at a time.

"You look different. It was probably the hood…"

"And?"

"I like the hood better."

Well her insults toward me stayed the same.

"Well now, let's get a proper introduction to our new friend." Borimor stared at Gandalf expectantly, leaning on one leg.

"This is Adriane. She is from… Well I can't quite tell you that. She has been traveling with our group in the pretenses of Adanon."

"And you couldn't tell us your real identity because…?" Borimor asked.

"That was my doing, I fear. And I may have possibly been wrong." Gandalf interjected.

"I didn't know what you would say if we were, with a woman. Female warriors aren't hardly as respected as in the olden days. The ancient days it seems…"

She perked her head up, as if she had just noticed something. Her eyes were still green.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

I looked around for him. She was right, he wasn't here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**Hello! Hope you liked the last chapter! I was going to reveal her secret identity a lot later on, but then I thought… Why not? I'm sorry though if you didn't enjoy it, maybe I could write it again? Anyways please review! I do appreciate them! Without further or do, next chapter! Enjoy! **

**Sam POV **

Bill had wandered off again. Oh where could that silly pony have gone?

"Bill! Bill? Where are you!? You silly pony, we have to get back now!"

The sound of crackling branches was nearby, past that tree? Maybe it was Bill, he might've been looking for a special plant of some sort?

"Bill, that you old boy?"

And I was right it was Bill. He stood in a clearing, looking petrified at some unseen enemy. What ever could be the matter with him?

"C'mon you silly old foul. Let's go the others will be waiting for you and I. Now, now it aint a'tall polite to keep them waiting now is it? Bill something wrong?"

Bill was quivering. He looked around a panicked stare in his eyes. I pulled him along by his bridle. He didn't budge. After some pulling, he finally came around, and we began walking back towards camp. Or at least I _think _that's where camp was…

"Well now Bill, you perhaps know the way?"

I looked at him expectantly, no answer.

"Hmm… Well lets keep walking in this direction. It is probably the right way…"

I pulled Bill along. He was still quivering. We continued walking the supposed right away, until I heard something. Something that chilled me right down to the marrow of my bones. Wolf howls.

**Legolas POV **

Sam. Idiot, was what I was thinking. Poor Sam is what everyone else was thinking. We searched frantically for him. He was nowhere to be found. Bill was gone too. Where did he go? Did he run off? No Sam would never leave master Frodo.

"Ooooowwwoooo!"

We all stopped to listen. Wolves. Adanon or Adriane, lifted her head up, as if listening to them. Her eyes were back to that golden color. What in the gods names, was wrong with her? She wouldn't be able to understand them, what was the point in trying?

"Hear anything?"  
I was shocked when Gandalf asked her that question.

"_They found him." _

Her voice changed, her eyes back to that golden color. It was eerie.

"He's with… A pony. Bill perhaps?"

Her voice changed back, one blink and her eyes were green again.

"Why would he be in the middle of the forest with Bill? Was he abandoning us?" Pippin asked.

Most likely worried his, friend had abandoned us.

"Do not falter your faith in Sam. Do not worry about why he left. Lead on Adriane." Aragorn said. His voice reassuring us.

"We have to move fast. The hobbits won't be able to move as fast. Leave them here." Adriane told us. Not told ordered.

"We can't leave them!" Borrimor protested.

"Fine. I'll get him myself." She walked away quickening her pace, getting ready to run.

"Wait you can't take them alone! Even you aren't that strong." I said to her. She would die.

"We are wasting time! Sam might die and we're sitting here bickering about who gets to save him! You come with me, or you don't simple!" She started into a run and I followed her, I didn't know I was the only who was.

She stopped, looking around. She turned in a circle, looking as if an unseen enemy was surrounding us. But I knew. The wolves had surrounded us.

"So elf boy, you see them?"

"Yes. Why elf boy? I am a grown, and a prince."

"Ok fine. You see them your _highness?" _

"Yes I do."

She snorted as if mocking me. Why I am royalty. I wonder if she was as well. No. Maybe a nobility of some sort?

"Hey royal highness? Focus."

I snapped back to the real world.

"Don't worry they won't kill us. Well-"

"Yes?"

Finally looking to turn at her I realized she had disappeared.

"Owooooo!"

They started walking towards me. Coward! Leave me here to die! I knew she was trouble! Even as Adanon!

"Hey!"

I looked up. She had climbed to the top of a rock, which rose high above our heads.

"_How dare you attack me!?"_

That voice again it wasn't hers. Her eyes changed into an even purer gold. The wolves shrunk back. They lowered themselves as if bowing.

"_This is my vessel and I don't need it torn apart by you! You are the foulest type of wolf! I may not be your queen but you will pay the price! I will kill you all, if you so much as lay a claw on either one of us! So leave now before you regret it!"_

An inhuman like snarl rang from her throat. Terrifying how a person might change in seconds. The wolves shrunk back, seeming to think over their options. If I were them I would run, run to their dens, back where they came from. They seemed to agree with my opinion, and ran back into the woods. Adriane or, whatever she was, jumped down from the rock, and walked toward me. I stared into those eyes and in them I saw a war that, chilled my very bones. Orcs, men, and goblins fighting one another. Wolves running together, a queen sitting upon a throne. Then she blinked, and her eyes were green again. Her legs shook and she fell to her knees.

"I'm… sorry I don't know what just happened."

I stared at her, her head was lowered to the ground and it seemed as if she lived a thousand more years. Lifting her head she stared back at me. Her eyes were not green as I thought. They showed an image, a forest, and mountains. Blink. It was gone, a new image a lone wolf howling. Blink. Normal green eyes shown back at me. Shaking my head in confusion I walked away. She followed.

"Sam is near."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

** Yeah so I messed up it happens more often than I would like, but I am fixing it! So basically you'll get 3 chapters in a day. So yay for you, epic fail for me… Anyways please enjoy! **

Legolas stood so close behind me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. We were hiding behind a bush, staring down a ravine at Sam and Bill. He was trapped. I was shocked to see orcs were here. They most likely had come from the wolves, but you'd think they would have been there when the wolves were going to eat us for an early breakfast. Legolas crawled over so he could crouch next to me.

"Orcs…" he said this with disgust in his voice. Maybe he had a bad experience with them?

"Yeah… How will we get there without killing Sam and Bill?"

"Really you're worried about the pony?" he asked.

"Well…"

He sighed, and went back to focusing on the orc situation. Turning away from him I looked back down. An orc who must've been the leader walked towards poor Sam and Bill; who were shaking in fear. The lead orc, looked Sam and Bill up and down, his gnarled, cut face staring at them. No wonder why they were shaking. After evaluating them he started clearing his throat, making a low growling sound.

"Our master told us to bring back a Hobbit, who may be carrying something of ours…"

"Legolas, he thinks Sam has the ring once he knows he doesn't, he'll kill him. We need an attack plan, it's now or never." I said all this without looking at Legolas but, when I did he was gone. I looked around he was nowhere to be found. Great the coward had left. I held out my hand, waiting for my sword to materialize. Creeping down the ravine I kept my head low, preparing myself to attack. Suddenly a flash of golden hair came from the other side of the ravine. Behind a tree Legolas poised his arrow, waiting for a victim. He smiled, nodding his head toward me. I held up my hand telling him to wait. Might as well kill the leader if it's a suicide mission. As soon as he moved to an opening, I gestured Legolas to go ahead and shoot. Legolas got him right in the head. Panic erupted in the small army. They looked towards the direction the arrow had come, and charged strait towards him. Running in from the back I attacked. This lead them into some great confusion, and eventually the orcs ran in retreat. Watching them run away, a feeling of pride swelled inside me.

"Come Sam. They're gone. We should get moving."

I almost forgot Sam was there. Turning I saw him shaking, clutching Bill's bridle. He was pale and sweating slightly. Legolas gesturing that it was time to go.

"Come on Sam. It'll be alright. Let's get moving."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

** Hello welcome to the next chapter! I assure you, I am trying to keep up this new schedule (posting one to three days a week). So far so good, but I'll try not to jinx it… Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, the idea sprung from, the crazy depths known as my mind. Anyways I hope you like it. Enjoy! Wait! I think I might write a Harry Potter fanfic or something like that, so check that out for it will come out soon… Maybe… Anyways, enjoy! **

Maybe it was the silence. The ceasing of the birds song, the roaring from the river disappearing. Whatever it was, it woke me up, to just that… silence. I woke up easily, I didn't even feel tired. Sitting up, I stared into the pitch black, which surrounded me. The forest I was sleeping in, was gone. Perhaps the entirety of Middle Earth had disappeared as well. When I opened my eyes, a scene of scarlet, a knife, a beautiful woman, surrounded by soldiers. At first I didn't recognize the scene, until I saw a small child crying in the corner. She was screaming. Her scream so heartbreaking, and filled with pain, it almost brought me to tears. I felt like I knew her pain, knew how much terror clutched her heart. Her screaming filled my head, it was driving me crazy. I just stared at the girl, covering my ears. Her screaming became even louder, when the woman went limp the soldiers came towards her. Her screaming became louder. I stared into her eyes. One green, one golden, both filled with tears. I felt pain in my arm. Looking down I saw blood, everywhere. Two screams filled the air. I realized one as my own. I looked back up. Silence.

I sat up fast. My heart was throbbing inside my chest. Eyes filling with tears. I covered my hand with my mouth to stifle a sob. Grabbing my knees I hugged them against my chest, I sat like this for a very long time…

_Are you alright? 2 hours till dawn. You should probably move around, you seem pretty stiff…_ Y-y-yeah… I'm o-o-ok. I-I just need t-t-to catch my breath. _You've been sitting here for 4 hours, I don't think you're alright…_I'm fine. I'm just thinking. _About your dream? _Yeah I just flipped out. How did you know about my dream? _I was in it, you didn't see me?_ Umm no. _Oh well… You should make a proper breakfast, I can't run properly on lambas bread forever. Saw some rabbits running by they looked… Delicious. We can catch them! _Ok… Getting up, I stretched trying, to get some feeling in my limbs. Alright let's go hunting.

Breathing in, and out. Calm down. Aim and shoot. Calm down. I aimed towards the rabbit. Releasing the arrow, it flew and pinned the rabbit.

"Gotcha."

_Nice job. That's 6 should be good._

"Yeah let's go. I'm hungry."

Walking back I heard something. Maybe someone was awake? Continuing my walk back I hummed a tune on the way. Whoa where did that come from? Shaking my head, I made my way back into our temporary camp. Someone was also humming. It was a nice, beautiful, tune. I was surprised when I saw…

"Sam?"

"Wha-!? Oh Adriane you've come back! Well I'm here just makin' some ol' breakfast. Fancy it needed a bit of spicing up! Lambas bread is good and all. But needs'a few… What's the word? Hmmm…"

_Well he's got some taste yeah? He read our minds… _

"That he did…"

"Beggin' your pardon?"

"Nothing… Um, what are you cooking?"

"Some stew, but it could use some…"

"Rabbit?"

I held up the couple I had, and smiled. He looked up and smiled right back.

"Let me help you out."

"Mkay. You mind skinning those?"

"Nope."

"Wow what spices are those?"

"Some from the west farthin'. Special seasoning. Right from the Shire."

"Wow. What's the Shire like?"

I heard grunting from one of the company.

"Seems we were a bit loud…"

"Yeah. I beggin you're pardon! Me and Adriane were here cookin up some breakfast! It should be done in a couple of minutes."

"Uhh… Don't worry about it Sam. She was the one being loud."

Legolas began to rise. He looked at me with a distrustful glance. He had been looking at me that way for a while now. Jerk. _I am in full agreement with you this time. _

"Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." I'm not sure why I said that. I just didn't want him to talk.

"Yeah… So Sam said."

He walked away, into the woods, bow in hand.

"Well someone is grumpy…"

"Well now, he's probably just tired or something… Nothing to much to worry bout."

"Yeah…"

We went back to working on breakfast. The rabbits were pretty fatty, with plenty of meat on them. The product of the stew, was extremely tasty. All credit due to Sam's seasoning of course.

"Well done Sam. This is probably the best tasting stew I've had in ages." Aragorn praised.

"Thanks. But Milady Adriane here-"

"Sam did this alone trust me. I just stood aside and watched."

"Like always."

Turning toward Legolas I looked at him, just generally angry. What was his issue? I hadn't done anything to him. I know, I had lied to him, lied to everyone about who I was, but he wouldn't have trusted me either way. No point on doting in the past, this is now. Move forward, forget your grudges. But no, he had to be a jerk about it. Fine.

"Hmm… Yes, well I have an announcement on where we should journey. We will be going through a mountain pass. It is a difficult climb, but it should get us closer to our destination. We leave tomorrow."

Difficult. Difficult was an understatement. It was downright impossible. The Hobbits were miserable in the cold, and could barely keep their feet above the snow. They weren't going to make it to the top like this. Borrimor seemed to agree.

"We can't go on! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"There are voices in the air!" Legolas said. He stood listening. I paused. I heard them too.

"Gandalf! Please! They won't make it!"

"Take the pass to Moria! We will be treated with a fine welcome!"

Gimli we won't make it there! Please Gandalf don't consider… Please….

"What does the ring bearer say?"

Frodo say no! Please say no! _Adriane you'll be fine. I'll protect you in there. _Can you protect them? _I can try. _You can't try you, have to. So unless you can than nothing.

"We shall take the pass to Moria."

A huge feeling of dread crept in. Why did I have a feeling someone wasn't going to survive this? _Because one of will not survive this. _

**Sorry this wasn't a very good chapter. Nothing to eventful… Anyways I have 14 reviews! I'm just really happy… Yup… So that happened… Anyways special thanks to A True Hufflepuff13! And Brankel1 of course. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very interesting. My apologies. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
